On a échangé nos mamans
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Quand les enfants Potter inscrivent leur famille à On a échangé nos mamans...


_**Chapitre 1: L'inscription**_

Lily et James Potter étaient l'un des couples les plus connus de l'Angleterre sorcière, et pour cause: Harry, leur second fils, était la seule personne à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort. À l'époque où se déroulait cette histoire, le couple avait huit enfants: Logan, 13 ans. Chloé, 12 ans. Harry, 10 ans. Sarah et Thomas, 8 ans. Roxanne, 7 ans. Thea, 5 ans. Et Lucy, 4 ans.

Un jour de septembre 1990, quelques jours après que les deux aînés soient repartis pour Poudlard, alors que les plus jeunes rentraient de l'école, ils trouvèrent un prospectus, qui fut confié à Harry, le plus âgé d'entre eux. Après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans sa chambre pour examiner le prospectus. Pour tenir à 4 - leurs parents ayant déjà couché eux même les deux plus jeunes - dans une chambre sensée être individuelle, ils durent se serrer. Ils purent enfin savoir de quoi parlait le papier qu'ils avaient trouvé: il s'agissait d'un formulaire d'inscription pour l'émission moldue « On a échangé nos mamans ». Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent que ce serait Harry qui compléterait le formulaire, pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Le lendemain, en allant à l'école, il le mit dans une boîte aux lettres expliquant, avec ses mots d'enfant de 10 ans, qu'ils avaient remplacé la vidéo par une lettre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de caméra chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard, un samedi, le facteur apporta une épaisse enveloppe blanche destinée à « Mr et Mme James et Lily Potter » dont l'adresse de l'expéditeur était « RDF Media  
100 6th Avenue, 3rd Floor, Suite 3-29 London 20045 ». James remercia l'homme et tous deux ouvrirent la lettre, puis la lurent.

Pendant ce temps les enfants dormaient dans leurs chambres, mais plus pour très longtemps car bientôt, la voix magiquement amplifiée de leur mère retentit dans toute la maison et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était furieuse:

\- HARRY ! LES JUMEAUX ! ROXANNE ! EN BAS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que leurs parents se demandaient, réellement désespérés, s'ils avaient élevé des enfants ou un troupeau de bêtes sauvages, les quatre enfants apparurent devant eux, et demandèrent ce qui se passait. Pour toute réponse leur père, tout aussi énervé bien qu'ayant réussi à garder son calme, leur lut à voix haute la lettre que contenait l'enveloppe:

 _« Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Merci encore d'avoir posé votre candidature à 'On a échangé nos mamans'. Nous avons trouvé votre famille très intéressante et sentons que ce serait très divertissant. Nous espérons que vous et votre famille pourrez retirer quelque chose de positif de cette expérience, en partageant votre style de vie avec une autre famille. Dans cette lettre, nous avons joint le contrat qui devra être dûment rempli et signé à l'arrivée de notre équipe. Nous avons également joint un billet de train aller-retour pour Lily Potter. Une limousine de la compagnie arrivera à votre domicile six heures avant le départ; le Dimanche 13 septembre, à 10h. Si vous avez des questions, s'il vous plaît veuillez nous contacter. »_

Le père de famille dit d'une voix qui laissait clairement transparaître sa colère:

\- J'ai quelques questions, en effet. Vous pourrez y répondre, ou je dois les contacter ? Il continua sur sa lancée. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? À quoi vous pensiez ?

Ses enfants semblèrent soudain trouver leurs pieds très intéressants, et Harry finit par oser répondre:

\- On… On trouvait ça intéressant comme idée. On pensait pas qu'on serait choisis.

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit, malgré les protestations des plus jeunes:

\- Tout est de ma faute. D'accord, on a pris la décision ensemble. Mais c'était mon idée, et c'est moi qui ai complété et envoyé le formulaire.

L'adulte ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, essayant de se calmer. Au moins avait-il la preuve que Harry était définitivement son fils. C'était, après tout, exactement le genre de choses qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire au même âge, s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il les renvoya finalement dans leurs chambres avec interdiction d'en sortir, plus vraiment en colère. Il rejoignit sa femme, à qui il résuma la situation. Elle se contenta d'exprimer à voix haute ce que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait fait que penser:

\- C'est bien ton fils. Dit-elle, faussement résignée, c'est exactement le genre de choses dont tu aurais été capable au même âge, si tu en avais eu l'occasion.

Il acquiesça en souriant largement. Ils réunirent leurs enfants plus tard dans la journée, pour mettre les choses au clair, expliquer clairement la situation à Thea et à Lucy, les deux plus jeunes, et décider des choses à ne pas dire ou faire le temps de l'émission. Et à la fin de cette « réunion », il ressortit qu'ils devraient être très prudents: personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Pas de magie, pas de Quidditch, pas de gnomes de jardin, on ne parle pas de Poudlard, etc… Ils envisageaient même de demander à Dumbledore de permettre à Logan et à Chloé de rentrer à la maison le temps de l'émission. Il fut finalement décidé que les deux grands rentreraient, si le directeur de Poudlard donnait son accord, bien sûr. James s'enferma dans son bureau pour écrire la lettre à Dumbledore, qu'il envoya dans la foulée. Le vieil homme accepta de bon cœur et en fin de journée, ce fut toute la tribu qui alla chercher les deux « collégiens » à la gare. Il fallut leur expliquer ce qui justifiait ce retour précipité moins de deux semaines après la rentrée. Quelques jours plus tard, le jour du départ arriva enfin et à 8h tout le monde était debout, ce qui, pour un dimanche, relevait du miracle. Lorsque la limousine arriva, à 10h pile, les enfants, qui n'en avaient jamais vu et n'avaient même jamais vu de voiture, avaient tous le nez collé aux fenêtres et étaient surexcités tandis que les parents, qui commençaient à redouter cette séparation, attendaient dehors. Ils étaient amis et se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Depuis leur rencontre, bien des années auparavant, et jusqu'à présent, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés. Et bientôt, d'ici quelques heures, ils le seraient pour deux semaines. Ils aidèrent l'équipe de tournage à s'installer. L'équipe fit connaissance avec les enfants, qui n'arrêtaient pas de leur tourner autour et de leur poser tout un tas de questions. Lorsque vint l'heure du départ, Lily manqua de fondre en larmes: c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait James seul avec tous leurs enfants et avec trois fils et un mari farceurs, elle craignait de ne pas retrouver la maison en un seul morceau à son retour. Ils lui firent des signes de main, Lucy sur les épaules de son père, auxquels elle répondit, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne soit plus qu'un point dans le lointain.


End file.
